Nuestra Historia
by HinataNya
Summary: Ritsu esta enamorada de Mio desde hace mucho tiempo, pero los azares del destino impedirán que nuestra protagonista, confiese su amor, atraiéndola en un confuso corazón. Nunca fui buena para resúmenes
1. Capitulo 1

_**NUESTA HISTORIA**_

_**Ya no me importa decirlo pero creo que me gusta una "niña"... (Mujer) pero el problema es que soy mujer, ¿Cómo decirlo?, confundida... espero que no se asusten, le dije am mi mejor amiga y ella dijo que pensara bien las cosas pero como ella es (heterosexual) pues no creo que me entienda muy bien que digamos. Alguien que me auxilie**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: contiene violencia... sobre aviso no hay engaño XD**_

_**Narra Ritsu**_

-cállate, no hables-_ dijo aquel hombre golpeándome bruscamente_

-Solo queremos dinero niña, tranquilízate-

-Tu tómale la foto y envíasela- _estaba amordazada y vendada, no veía nada estaba arrodillada mis manos estaban atadas atrás de mi espalda, me dolía mucho el cuerpo llevo dos días así_

_-_Bien la foto envíasela a la familia de la niña rica- _niña rica... se refieren a Mugi_

-Te quitare la venda de la boca- _dijo uno de ellos_

-son unos idiotas si creen que se van a salir con la suya- _ unos de ellos me pateo el estomago y comenzó a darme golpes en la boca._

_-_para que aprendas a respetar- _de tantos golpes la venda de los ojos se callo_

-eres un idiota- _dijo un hombre con una pañoleta dirigiéndose a mi agresor_

-Tenemos que matarla-

-Pero hay que esperar el dinero y después la matamos- _uno de ellos tomo un palo y me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente_

**2 DIAS ANTES**

_Mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu y amo perdidamente a mi mejor amiga Akiyama Mio, siempre he querido decirle pero me da mucho miedo, puesto que los demás me miran como un bicho raro, nadie sabe mi secreto, sin embargo hace un año formamos una banda HTT soy la baterista y presidenta del club_

-bueno chicas no hay que practica- _dije muy cómodamente sentada en la silla y recibí un golpe de Mio_

-ya holgazaneamos mucho-

-es verdad Ritsu sempai_- dijo Azusa quien tenia a Yui pegada como un chicle_

- bien bien lo dejaremos a votación, después de todo hay democracia- _Mio me miro con sus ojos asesinos_

-Bien Mugi tu ¿por qué votas?- _ dije tratando de evitar la mirada de Mio_

-Yo creo que debemos practicar- _"gracias Mugi"_

-bueno que tal tu Yui-

-descansar con muchos dulces y te- _era de esperarse de Yui_

¿Y tu Azusa?-

-Yo... es obvio que practicar-

-esta decidido practicaremos-_ dijo Mio_

-pero como soy la presidenta digo que NO practiquemos-

-creí que era democracia no una monarquía- _ dijo Azusa y recibí un golpe de Mio_

_Después de un rato de práctica una a una se comenzaba a ir_

-Ritsu ¿No vienes?- _ me pregunto Mio_

-No... adelántate- _Mio me miro con rareza por la respuesta inusual y se fue lentamente_

-Mugi ¿te puedo pedir un consejo?-

-claro que si-

-veras... me gusta alguien... no mas bien estoy enamorada de alguien y no se como expresarme-

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero ¿te gusta Mio?- _ me puse roja, completamente roja, no sabia si decirle la verdad o no... Pero era Mugi , ella es de confianza_

-S...si- _ dije tímidamente y recibí un abrazo de ella_

_-_Yo te ayudare en todo-

-Gracias Mugi- _dije devolviendo el abraso, era reconfortarte que me aceptara como era._

_Los días pasaron iba muy seguido a la casa de Mugi a pedirle consejos y darme el valor para confesarme y este día no era la excepción_

-Se que no es fácil Ritsu, pero tienes que hacer lo que el corazón te diga-

-Pero si me rechaza o me aborrece-

-Estamos hablando de Mio Akiyama... ella no te puede aborrecer_- rodé por toda la alfombra _–Tal vez hoy le diga-

-Eso me dijiste hace dos días-

-Tienes razón- _dije riéndome de mi timidez, entre las rodadas me percate de la hora_

-Son las 11:30, ya es muy tarde- _dije levantándome de un brinco_

-Mugi me tengo que ir-

-Esta bien te acompaño-

-No es muy noche, además no quiero ser una molestia-

-No es una molestia para eso están las amigas-

-Bueno pero solo a la esquina-

- 2 cuadras...- _parecía que estaba negociando conmigo_

-1- _se notaba su cara de frustración_

-1 ½ - _dijo Mugi ansiosa esperando una respuesta_

-Tú si sabes jugar Mugi-

_Salimos de la casa y las cuadras realmente eran gigantes, los guarda espaldas de Mugi estaban lejos pero mantenían la distancia, dimos la vuelta a la cuadra y sentí como me jalaron el brazo junto con Mugi, en una camioneta negra con tres tipos, estábamos forcejeando, los guarda espaldas corrieron asía nosotras pero la camioneta ya estaba en marcha con la puerta abierta, patee a uno y soltó a Mugi _

-Salta- _la empuje un poco y callo de la camioneta, los hombres gruñeron y los guarda espaldas tomaron a Mugi_

-Ritsu- _Fue lo ultimo que escuche y vi, me pusieron una venda y ataron mis manos._

_Desperté a oscuras aun tenia la venta y las manos atadas_

-Hey... hey suéltenme- _dije gritando esperando una respuesta_

-Cállate mocosa-

-¿Y ahora que?- _solo me dedicaba a escuchar_

-No lose esta idiota arruino todo-

-¿Tal vez si le pedimos recompensa a la familia... por la vida de su amiga?-

-suena arriesgado mejor la matamos y nos ahorramos los problemas- _entre las discusiones una puerta se ario_

-Jefe-

-¿Y la niña?-_dijo una voz gruesa y amenazadora_

-Lo siento señor pero ella le ayudo a escapar_-_

-Eres imbécil o que- _se escucho un golpe_

-No se burlen de mi- _ la voz gruesa sonaba profunda _–Denle un castigo pero no la maten, no se emocionen solo golpes- _escuche que la puerta se abrió_

-Bueno niña ya escuchaste al Jefe- _Dijo tomando me al cabello y levantándome lentamente, comenzó a golpearme en el estomago, uno de los golpes me tiro y entre dos hombres comenzaron a patearme sin parar, tosí sangre que absorbía la mordaza, mis gritos ahogados no se escuchaban, el dolor era tan fuerte que lloraba, los golpes cesaron y uno de ellos me tomo de la cabeza y comenzó a azotarme contra el piso repetitivamente no aplicaba mucha fuerza, sin embargo me abrieron mucho la cabeza la sangre corría y me sentía fatal_

-Basta o la vamos a matar- _escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, las voces y movimientos se calmaron... habían dejado la habitación, esa noche no dormí, perdía la noción del tiempo._

_**Hasta allí le dejare, espero seguir publicando cada sábado como estaba previsto, pero me iré de viaje y no se si pueda usar el internet allá, lo mas seguro es que si. Bueno pero espero sus comentarios de esta novela, es como la de siempre a tu lado, solo que su historia es completamente diferente y mas larga con mas drama bueno eso creo... "comenten" By: HinataNya!**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2 **_

**Esta es mi renuncia momentánea, mi última novela de k-on y cualquiera otra que tenga Yuri. Ya no puedo escribir este tipo de cosas estando enamorada de mi amiga. Al menos hasta que supere mi enamoramiento, por que realmente duele escribir este tipo de cosas.**

**Lamento ser tan cobarde y no seguir escribiendo, pero quiero que sepan que voy a terminar esta novela, aun que llore.**

-Buenos días princesa... ¿Estas cómoda?- _dijo burlándose_

-Tu comida- _dijo quitándome la venda de la boca_

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que vea la comida idiota?- _el tipo me acercó al piso y comenzó a embarrarme lo que creí era la comida_

-Provecho- _la humillación era mucha, me seguía embarrando _

-Eres una cerda- _me soltó y pude respirar mejor, la puerta se abrió y cerro. Comencé a llorar en silencio y pensar en Mio, las horas pasaban yo gritaba por ayuda hasta que uno de ellos entro y me vendo de nueva cuenta. Perdí por completo la noción del tiempo, creo que era el segundo día la puerta se abrió y entraron muchos a juzgar por los pasos. Yo comenzaba a hacer ruidos molestos_

.

(Narra Mio)

Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de Ritsu Tainaka y verla tan amiga de Mugi me causo celos, ella iba a su casa muy seguido hasta que un día llego llorando Mugi diciendo que habían secuestrado a R itsu, mi corazón latía rápido sentía que lo estrujaban. No habíamos tenido ningún indicio de su paradero hasta hace unos días que enviaron una foto de ella arrodillada, amordazada y atada pedían dinero una cantidad exagerada, nosotras supimos desde un principio que a la que iban a raptar era a Mugi y no a Ritsu, hubo muchas discusiones me puse a llorar y le eche la culpa a Mugi, la culpe de todo, después de unos minutos de calmarme le pedí disculpas. Al cabo de unos días una nota nos llegó advirtiéndonos de no llamar a la policía, pero no daban la dirección de a donde enviar el dinero.

.

(Narra Ritsu)

_Desperté sin la venda de los ojos en una habitación vieja y fea intentaba zafarme, usaba la sangre como lubricante y funciono me solté, para mi suerte la puerta no tenía seguro, Salí corriendo pero antes de poder pasar la puerta principal me tope un unos de los hombres, empezamos el forcejeo, el saco su navaja y me hacía heridas en la cara y cuerpo entre el forcejeo la navaja paso muy cerca de mi cuellos. Le di una patada y Sali corriendo del lugar, ya era de noche... corría sin rumbo, no sabía en donde me encontraba, después de uso kilómetros de derrumbe_

_._

-Mierda- _el hombre salió a buscar sin señal de ella_

–Demonios!- _hizo una llamada_

–La he perdido-

-¿Qué? el jefe nos matara - _ Así que ambos hombre buscaron todo la noche sin éxito_

_._

_(Narra Mio)_

_La dirección nos llegó al cabo de dos días más, entregamos el dinero con ayuda de los guardaespaldas. Sin embargo no hubo señal de Ritsu._

_Llamamos a la policía y la investigación se extendió una semana y encontraron el lugar donde la tenían, en una habitación en particular había sangre según los oficiales lo identificaron como el ADN de Tainaka Ritsu yo estaba asustada temía por su vida_

_._

_(_Narra Ritsu)

_Desperté en una cama reconfortante, me sentía aliviada pero recordé todo y me levante bruscamente_

-Ten cuidado- _dijo un joven de cabello negro, recostándome_

_- ¿_Do.. donde estoy_?-_

-En mi casa-

-En tu casa... ¿Por qué?- _dije con dificultad_

-No lose te encontré desmayada en el suelo... llevas una semana inconsciente-

-¿Qué una semana?- _después de unas hora me levante lentamente_

-Más despacio- _decía aquel joven misterioso_

-¿Acostumbras recoger a desconocidas?- _le dije jugando_

-No muy seguido- _me sonrió y sentí una extraña sensación y me ruborice _

-Oh estas roja- _dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente, ¿Qué es esto que siento?... no puede ser... Mio_

-Tengo que irme-

-Espera no estás en condiciones- _dijo impidiéndome levantarme_

-Al menos debo de avisarles-

-Claro si toma mi celular- _ tome el celular y marque el numero con dificultad, mis manos estaba vendadas_

_-_Hola- _se escuchó del otro lado del celular_

_-_Mio... soy Ritsu- _Antes de terminar algo_

-¿Ritsu?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estas bien?-

-Estamos en la zona Tsuki- _dijo el joven y Mio escucho_

-Está bien... ¿Quién es el?-

-No se el me encontró... ¿Puedes venir?-

-Claro ya estoy en el tren- _o.o que rápido_

-Ok... te espero- _Terminamos la llamaba escuchar su voz de nuevo me alegro el dia_

-y...¿Como te llamas?- _pregunto el joven_

_-_Tainaka Ritsu ¿y tu?-

-Izuke Matsumoto- _que bonito nombre_

_-_El tuyo también- _oh no pensé en voz alta_

-Creo que ya debo cambiarte las vendas de la mano- _comenzó a quitarme la venda de la mano, después las del brazo vi muchas marcas algunas en sangrentadas, la navaja me había cortado muchas veces, mi mirada se puso triste y comenzaba a ponerme las otras vendas_

-No te preocupes tú sigues siendo hermosa- _era la primera vez que alguien me decía hermosa, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sentía su respiración podía sentir el sutil roce de los labios, cuando sonó el timbre y nos separamos_

_-_Creo que es Mio-_El se paró abrió la puerta y la paso_

_-_Ritsu- _me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a abrazarme_

-Auch-

-Lo siento perdón... creí que te había perdido-

-Je tranquila Mio- _le devolví el abrazo_

-Gracias por cuidarla- _le dijo Mio a Izuke_

-No fue nada-

-Me alegro que estés bien-

-Ritsu un día de estos te visitare en tu escuela...¿ en donde estudias?- _me susurro al oído_

-En la preparatoria -

_Nos despedimos, antes de llegar a la casa fuimos a un hospital, tenía todo los brazos con heridas de la navaja y unas costillas rotas. Me internaron en el hospital y llego mi familia_

-Hija...- _mi mama me abrazo junto con mi hermano y mi papa_

-Nos alegra que estés bien- _dijo mi papa_

-Onee-chan, no nos asustes de nuevo-

_La enfermeras entraron para hacer su chequeo, pasamos horas platicando y riéndonos, Mio me acompañaba en todo momento, en unos minutos después entraron casi corriendo las chicas del club de música ligera, llegaron todas exaltadas y con lagrimas en los ojos_

-Hola chichas!- _dije con una sonrisa, todas en volita corrieron a abrazarme _

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho- _decía Mugi entre sollozos – _fue mi culpa-

-No fue tu culpa, tranquila- _Todas nos abrazábamos con alegría. Esa noche Mio se quedo conmigo, a mi lado... mi... amiga, Para estas alturas estaba totalmente confundida... Izuke era muy tierno conmigo, temía admitirlo pero... me había enamorado de él._

_**No es que lo que me pasara allá afectado la historia, así estaba previsto todo, recuerden cada sábado o domingo publicare los capítulos subsecuentes de esta Historia **_


End file.
